Just an inch
by ForsakenAngelAlesha
Summary: Hinata thinks she is always an inch away from being truly strong. One day when she is training in the wood she meets a person who she never noticed before, who shares her wish for strength... developing SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't own Naruto, lo and behold.

Chapter 1: A shadow

"W-would you train with.. with m-me, Neji-nii-san?" stammered. It had taken me ages to gather enough courage to ask my cousin. Even though he did become a lot nicer after being defeated by Naruto, he could still be cold and heartless. My shyness, weak appearance and, after all, my feeling of guilt simply because I belonged to the main house and he didn't weren't very helpful either. "I have to prepare for a mission. You know that" he answered with an emotionless voice. But his cold, white eyes showed a flicker of pity and apology. "G-gomenasai" I whispered and bowed. I didn't want to be a burden to him of all people, to the only person who started to acknowledge me.

Sadly I walked about in the big compound. Whenever I met another family member; I would of course pretend a smile and greet them politely with a bow.

Who would train with me if not Nejii-nii-san? I'd never dare to ask any other of the family members, especially not my father. They knew I was weak and didn't even bother to hide their dissappointment. I didn't want to give them a proof. Under their cold, all-seeing eyes I was destined to fail. Hanabi was no exception.

So... my family members could not help me to fulfill my dearest wish: to become stronger. Maybe my team comrades? Shino? Our fighting styles were too different. Training with him would not work properly. Besides... his bugs were frightening the shit out of me, even though I never let it show, of course. And Kiba? He was usually training alone with Akamaru. "Not that you have any chance of defeating them anyway" the voice in the back of my head said. And what about... Naruto? "BAKA! That's impossible!" I scolded myself while blushing deeply. Lost in such thoughts I had reached my room and changed from kimono to my training clothes. I draw a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Another day of training alone...

.oOo.

I wasn't in the mood to use the common training grounds of konoha. Actually, I never was. I ran past them, hearing voices - screams and laughter - and the clinking sounds of colliding metal weapons. But the noises were distant like echoes from another world I didn't belong to. Eventually, I reached the forest that surrounded hidden leaf village but I didn't stop running. Jumping from tree to tree and breathing the cold, clean air made me feel better, as if a little part of the weight on my shoulders was lifted. I gained speed and chose a more difficult route on purpose. Dodging the little twigs, lianes, and even spiderwebs was a good practice. Additionally, I tried to move absolutely noiselessly so I wouldn't stir any animals. With my Byakugan activated it was quite easy.

Without a single scratch I reached a clearing which was so far away from the village that I would probably meet no other ninja. I let my breathing calm down and painted several targets an the trees around me. "Focus" I told myself and carefully aimed at the targets. Without moving I could see all of them thanks to the almost 360° sight of the Byakugan. I clutched the kunai, jumped and spun around to add extra speed to the throwing weapons. 1,2,3,4,5...6,7... they all hit their targets. But then... number 8 missed by an inch. An inch that in real battle would cost my life. Or my friends' life. An inch that marked my weakness... Discouraged, I sat beneath a tree and buried my face between my knees. It was always like this, no matter how hard I tried. I always missed one target by an inch.

After some minutes lost in thoughts I forced myself to stand up. Maybe I just had to train a little harder. Maybe, if I just pushed myself a little more... I started to pull the kunai out of the trees. Then I stood in front of the 8th kuinai and was about to reach for it. Suddenly, I saw a dark shadow running through the forest in front of me but some distance away. I quickly ducked behind the tree trunk in which the kunai still stuck. My heart was racing. "What if it's an enemy? If I'm taken hostage now... Nobody knows where I am!" I thought. And the voice in the back of my head added: "They won't miss you anyway, you failure." I pushed those thoughts away. The priority now was to find out who was strolling around in this deserted area of the forest! I peeked out of my hiding place to find the shadow. There! It was FAST. I couldn't follow its movements even with Byakugan. Where did it go? Somewhere to the right... The person, whoever it was, hadn't noticed me so far, luckily. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the shadow again and this time I tried to trace it stealthily. I noticed that except for his speed the mysterious person didn't bother to aggravate pursuing. This was very careless, so it was either a stupid person - which I didn't think - or a strong one that believed he could easily finish off any enemy. Secretly, I admired him but I was aware at the same time that it would make him even more dangerous.

The pursuit finally came to an end when he stopped at another clearing with a waterfall and a little lake. I hid behind some thick bushes and watched him closely. Something about him was slightly familiar, I just couldn't figure it out. Maybe he wasn't an enemy after all, but simply another ninja from konoha village who also preferred training alone? What he did was definitely training. Most of the time he was performing various exercises on the water surface to improve his chakra control. "Why am I not able to remember if I know this person???" I thought, angry at myself. This was clearly a disadvantage of avoiding contact with people. He did wear the sign of konoha but it could be stolen or even reproduced. So I couldn't be sure. "But then, if he were an enemy he would have confronted me by now, wouldn't he? I can't believe he still didn't notice me. Maybe he just wants to give me a false sense of security." My thoughts kept going this way and that and around in circles. I just couldn't make up my mind and decide what to do. "Argh" I was screaming desperately on the inside and this groan of frustration nearly slipped out and would have doubtlessly given my position away. Luckily, I was able to restrain it by pressing my hand against my lips. But he heard the telltale rustling of my jacket anyway and his head spun around immediately. His whirling glance bored into my lavender-white eyes with such reckless intensity that I froze with shock on the very spot and didn't even dare to breathe. I felt like I was going to faint. Suddenly, he let out a scream of agony and collapsed with a splash into the water.

.oOo.

**A/N**: Sasuke-kun: What do you think you are doing, letting me fall into the water like that???

Alesha: Gomen...! But you are not supposed to tell that it's you! pouts They have to find it out in the next chapter!

Sasuke-kun: Hn. It's obvious... Plus, you are lame when it comes to updating.

Alesha: sigh He's right... Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review, I love constructive criticism! But don't be too mean... This is my first fanfic and I know my English is far from perfect. So, if you find any mistakes - you can keep them. HAhahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: School kept me quite busy but here's chapter two, finally! Reviews are welcome, as always! And as I said before, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would totally skip school and write all the time, then I could update every day xD

Chapter 2 Ultimatum

Some bubbles reached the surface of the water. But even after a few minutes the person hadn't come out of the water again. I decided that he must be unconscious and that I had to rescue him. It might still be a trap but that was a risk I had to take. I left my hiding place, ran to the little lake and knelt beside the bank to take a look into the water. That dark shade over there must be the person I was looking for. I dived into the water, grabbed him under his arms and pulled him lifeguard style to the bank. I noticed at once that he didn't fake his unconsciousness. He was pale and barely breathing. To be sure that he was still alive I lifted his limp hand and felt for his pulse. Somehow, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that all this was my fault even though I had no idea how I could possibly have caused him to pass out.

A red glow illuminated his pale skin. And mine, as well. Astonished, I looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was about to set, painting the clouds and the treetops red and sending orange beams through the leaves. "It's already evening?" I thought "I'd... I'd better think of a way to wake this guy up so we can return to the village in time."

I took another look at the unconscious boy. I was pretty sure by now that he was from konoha. He seemed to be my age, maybe a little older. He was dressed in black shorts, a dark blue shirt with a big, wide collar and white cuffs. The red sunlight caused dark violet reflections on his raven black hair which was spiky despite the water still dripping from it. He would definitely be called handsome by girls like loud Sakura and Ino. My thoughts flicked to Naruto for second and I ended up in a blush... He would know what to do in a situation like this. Or, if he didn't, he would just pack this person on his back and carry him to the village without wasting too many thoughts on the whole thing. But that was impossible for me. A Hyuuga didn't simply rescue random people, carry them around when they where unconscious, and lay them on Hokage-sama's desk. And I was the HEIR to the Hyuuga clan! On the other hand, I couldn't go and get some help either, because it was too dangerous for any unconscious person to be left guardless in a place so far away from the safe village.

So my only chance was to wait until he woke up. Couldn't take him too long, could it? I sat down beside him and leaned my back against a rock. Gradually, the sky turned dark blue and the air became colder. And I still sat there and shivered from the cold... and the embarrassment. Because I knew I had to force myself to shake him so he would finally regain consciousness. But instead, I found myself not willing to touch any unfamiliar person, as usual. "Come on, you are the only person who could make a drama out of it" the voice in the back of my head complained. Slowly and hesitating, I reached out for his shoulder, nudged him lightly and then pulled back my hand instantly. Of course he didn't stir, he probably didn't even feel it.

It took me quite an effort to touch his shoulder again, shaking him a little. Doing so, I noticed a strange, dark spot on his neck which evoked my curiosity. He still didn't wake up, so I thought it was safe to check what it was. I pulled down the collar and a mark that looked like three commas with a circular seal around them caught my eye. Almost automatically my Byakugan activated and I sensed a disturbance of the normal chakra flow that was caused by this strange mark.

"Maybe it would help him if I released the seal" I wondered "But... but who knows why he has this seal. It might be very important..." Whatever it was, it seemed to hurt. The skin around it was reddish and sore. My caring side took over and I pulled a little jar of ointment out of my pocket to treat the wound. My fingers had hardly touched the skin with the mark when I suddenly felt my wrist being grabbed violently and I was dashed to the ground. A hand around my neck nearly choked me which made me unable to defend myself if I didn't want to suffocate. But I couldn't have moved anyway because the whirling red eyes paralyzed me in fear again even though I averted my gaze as fast as I could this time.

"Hyuuga Hinata" the boy said in a deep, hostile voice which matched his eyes. "If you tell ANY person about this thing on my neck, I will definitely kill you." I couldn't breathe or say anything because he still choked me. Instead, I was shocked so much (because he had woken up so suddenly, because of his burning eyes and because of his threat) that tears filled my eyes and started to run down my cheeks. The boy turned around and walked away while I gasped for breath. He added: "And if you keep me from training ever again, I'll make sure that you'll regret it!" The last thing I saw befor he vanished into the wood was the family emblem on the back of his shirt: Uchiha. Suddenly I couldn't restrain the tears any longer and I covered my face with my shaking hands.

.oOo.

"HYUUGA HINATA!!!" my furious father roared at me. He was looming over me with his arms akimbo. "G...gomenasai" I whispered in a barely audible voice and bowed as low as I could, sitting on my knees. Another tear fell on my kimono and left a little, wet stain. "I ordered you not to be late!!! Where have you been?" he screamed. "T...training..." was all I could manage to whisper. "Speak up! You are a shame to my family!!!" He slapped me so hard in the face that I fell. "I.. have b... been training" I said a little louder and clearer which made the shaking of my voice even more obvious and I bit my lip in self-contempt. "Training, is that so?! Then I will test your progress in exactly one week! And now, get out of my sight!"

**A/N**: Alesha: Damn, that Hyuuga Hiashi is in a bad mood, isn't he? But honestly, I can really imagine him treating Hinata-san like that...

Sasuke-kun: You still didn't explain why I fell into the water!

Alesha: That's right. You have to wait a little longer.

Sasuke-kun: I don't have enough time to wait!!! I want to kill a certain person!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I don't own Naruto. Do I really have to say that every chapter? Honestly, I'm to lazy for that D So from now on, you have to imagine the disclaimer!

Chapter 3 Naruto...-sensei ?

There was a knock on my door. "C-come in" I replied and hastily wiped the tears away. The paper door of my room slid aside and I saw Neji who was carrying a backpack. "Nii-san! A-are you leaving for... your m-mission?" I asked. He nodded. Then we were silent because we both didn't know what to say. I supposed he had come to say goodbye, so I tried to smile and added: "Arigato!" "...Hinata-chan" I looked up in surprise. Usually, he never called me that. "N-nani?" He put his backpack down, came to me and gave me a hug. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan? I heard your father yelling at you again..." I backed away with a little blush. "Ah...please don't worry about me!" Neji took his bag and was about to leave the room when he turned around again and said with one of his rare smiles: "All you have to do is to believe in yourself! You CAN improve in seven days!"

I got up as soon as the sun rose. The first day of training... I felt a subtle pain in my stomach. Since yesterday, since I had met the Uchiha in the forest, I didn't dare to go there anymore. That's why I planned to go to the common training grounds as early as possible. The fact I didn't consider was that most of the chunin were full of energy and motivation and got up early, as well.

I glanced around the wall I was hiding behind to find out who was already there. I saw some older shinobi whose names I didn't know and some of the younger ones, including Lee, of course, and Kiba. And - Naruto! I blushed and turned around to go straight back home. "I hope he didn't see me!" I pressed my hand against my chest. My heart was beating like crazy. My feet were already moving when my head realized that I couldn't go home because I HAD to train. I stopped in a very funny position, one foot in mid-air, body half-way turned around. In that very moment a kunoichi appeared next to me. She had brown hair which was tied up in two bunns and was smiling widely.

"Konnichiwa!" she exclaimed happily "Aren't you Neji-kun's cousin? I'm Tenten, his teammate. Nice to meet you. What are you doing? Is that some kind of special training?" I hurried up to take a normal stance and shook my head in confusion. Which question was I supposed to answer first? "Uhm... ano-" I started but the girl named Tenten was already chattering on: "It's so stupid that I'm not allowed to join Neji-kun and Gai-sensei on their mission this time." She pouted. But the next moment her smile reappeared. "But! It's such a wonderful day! Perfect weather for training. Let's train together, 'kay? You must be reeeaally good because you're Neji-kun's cousin. I never won against him." She gave me another wide smile, took my hand and pulled me along to the training grounds. I was speechless, confused and a little intimidated by her behaviour.

"Watch out! Here I go!" the brown-haired girl called and suddenly held a scroll in each hand. I could barely take a defensive stance whe she shouted: " Soshoryu!" and hundreds of kunai, shuriken and all sorts of small throwing weapons rained down on me. Thanks to my Byakugan I managed to dodge them somehow. But Tenten didn't give me a break. She ran around me throwing weapons at me now and then. I had no time to launch a counterattack and eventually began to feel exausted. Sweat was pouring off my face. I was able to evade one more attack but then my opponent caught me off guard. She created a clone all of a sudden and threw kunai at me from behind and from the front. I jumped aside but then one kunai split into two. I saw it coming at me but it was too late.

The kunai ripped my sleeve and cut into my arm. Tenten stopped and gave me a wide, triumphant smile. But almost immediately she looked worried and demanded to see my wound. A little red stained my jacket but the cut wasn't deep and didn't even hurt. At least... not in comparison to the painful disappointment in my heart... Again. If I could have moved just an inch more... "TENTEN WON! GOOOOOO TENTEN!!!" someone screamed loudly and startled me. Two boys came running, one with incredibly thick eyebrows and a bright smile, the other one - with spiky blond hair and stripes like cat's whiskers on his cheeks. I felt devastated and turned as red as a tomato. "Why did HE see it? Why?" I thought. "Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?" I heard him shout energetically. I wished I could just close my eyes and listen to his happy, confident voice. But I realized that I had to answer instead. "I- I- I'm t-t-t-" "Nee, what a stupid question, Naruto-kun!" the brown-haired girl answered in my stead "She's training, of course." Naruto pouted. "Then you really shouldn't be so harsh, dattebayo! I'M going to teach you a jutsu!"

Nobody answered. I looked up and saw that his last words were directed to me! And he was holding out a hand to help me up! I felt the heat of my cheeks and a rushing in my ears when I lifted my hand and aloowed to be pulled up. The brown-haired girl and the boy with the thick eyebrows were leaving to continue training together. I watched them go. Suddenly, Naruto jumped into my range of vision. "So, wanna see my super-special-Naruto-jutsu? It's really funny!" "Hai!" I answered, mentally sighing in relief that my voice didn't shake when I said that syllable.

Naruto formed a hand sign and shouted: "Sexy no jutsu!" The next moment an attractive, blond-haired woman stood in front of me and burst out laughing. "N...Naruto-san...don't..."

.oOo.

**A/N**: Alesha: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! If you did, pleeeeeaaaase review, it is so motivating. ) And I want to apologize because I kept you waiting... school... I guess I don't have to explain. But soon there will be holidays!

Sasuke-kun: I warned you. She is lame.

Alesha: Hihi, sorry... By the way, did you like Naruto? He is soooo funny! But he can also be quite stupid. P

Sasuke-kun: Yeah... I agree with that second part...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay, since it took me like ages to finish this chapter, I'll do the disclaimer again: I don't own Naruto but maybe I'll get it for my birthday? P

Chapter 4: Impossible

So that was my first day of training... I was lying in my bed with my head buried in my pillow and tried to avoid thinking about it. But of course it was in vain. I didn't feel like I had improved the slightest bit. And the memory of what had happened at the training grounds brought a blush to my face that was much worse than usual. I put my hands over my ears as if I could block the memories out. Because this time I wasn't blushing from my feelings for Naruto-kun but from embarrassment. I knew he liked doing pranks and he had probably intended to cheer me up. Then why did it hurt?

When I woke up the next day and got dressed for training, I considered going to the wood again despite Sasuke-san's warning. Because there was no way I would go to the training grounds. I didn't feel like I could put up enough courage to face anyone. The forest though was big enough that I could avoid any person if I was really careful. So I wouldn't bother the Uchiha. I could still see his red Sharingan-eyes in front of me and it made a shiver run down my spine.

I pulled the zipper of my jacket up as far as I could, hid my hands in the sleeves due to the cold morning breeze and made my way to the forest. I spent the whole day training as hard as I could and stopped only once to eat a simple meal I had prepared at home and took with me as provisions. I didn't go home until I was almost completely exhausted.

The next day was exactly the same but by now I had to deal with a few sore muscles because I had never imposed such an intense training on myself before. And still I wasn't improving no matter how hard I tried. Therefore, my subconsciousness was in a constant state of slight panic when I got up early on the fourth day.

.oOo.

Silently and unnoticed like a pale shadow under the distant moon, I made my way through konohagakure. My feet faltered only once when I passed Kurenai-sensei's house. She was a nice and caring woman and she always supported me. Sometimes she was more of a mother to me. I knew she would have helped me. But she was on a mission, too. I sighed deeply and continued my way to the forest. This was something I had to go through all by myself. "And" I thought sadly "I'll probably fail..."

In the forest, I started my daily training, clinging desparately to the will to improve. There was a big, old tree and I hit and kicked the trunk as hard and as fast as I could until I was out of breath. I didn't even bother to shove the chips aside when I slumped down onto the ground to have a little meal.

Afterwards, I leaned my back against the trunk and closed my eyes. I wanted to stand up and continue training right away but for some reason I just couldn't move my body. "Just a little... moment..." I thought. Suddenly, I felt tears filling my eyes. I opened my eyes and whiped the salty trickles away but my vision stayed blurry. "H-How could father do this t-to me?" I mumbled to myself "It is... impossible!" "What is impossible?" I jumped and activated the Byakugan instinctively. I would have known without its seeing-skills who stood behind the big, old tree. I remembered his cold and clear voice that always sounded a little bit threatening as well as I remembered those red eyes.

"S-Sasuke-san! G-g-gomenasai! I d-didn't meant t-to - " "You didn't answer my question" he stated and appeared right in front of me. I flinched and pressed my back against the tree to gain as much space between us as possible. At that moment, there was a rustling sound and both our heads spun around, his eyes suddenly red again, mine piercing white. "J-just a... a squirrel!" I breathed, as I slowly turned my head back to face the boy. For a split second our activated eyes met before I hastily squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a soft thud.

I was confused and opened my eyes, just to see the Uchiha lying on the ground. "Sasuke-...san? Are you alr-right?" He had passed out again. I didn't understand that. It was not as if he had a weak circulation. "What will he s-say when he wakes up?" I wondered fearfully "He will be mad... at me." I buried my face in my hands and tried to control my shaking breath. "Cut it, you freak" said a voice, cold but not unfriendly. I peeked between my fingers. The black-haired boy got up in one flowing movement and glared at me with deep black eyes. I was glad that he recovered so quickly this time but mainly I was frightened to the core of what was about to come.

"What did you do?" he said in a harsh voice. "N-nothing" I whispered and tried to inch away from his angrily scowling face a little more until I felt the back of my head resting against the tree trunk. "It must be those eyes of yours" he concluded after a while. I shook my head but stopped instantly when he gave me a questioning look, surprised by my sudden movement. Now, with his full attention on me, I could barely croak: "B-but... c-can't m-make them..." Whenever I was afraid, my stutter always got worse. Finally, I managed to utter: "B-but nobody w-would... pass out bec-cause o-of... me..." My voice trailed off but my own words were echoing in my ears. Somehow, they sounded VERY wrong. As if I had mixed up the word order, maybe. Or as if there was some meaning behind the words I didn't intend. I blushed deeply and looked down at my hands which I had clutched over my chest. "Whatever. You still haven't told me what you consider impossible." "Uhm..." For a while, I thought about how I could put the answer.

"D-do you... think one c-can i-improve in se-seven days?" I asked eventually. "Sure" was his simple reply. I looked up shyly to see if maybe he was mocking me. But he just stood there with his hands in the pockets of his black pants and with an emotionless, relaxed face. And then, before I really knew what I was doing, I told him about the task my father had given me. My voice was small and full of stuttering and stumbling but Sasuke didn't even interrupt me once. After my story had been told, he remained silent for a moment and I added that father would only ever accept me if I surpassed Neji-nii-san... which was truly impossible with three and a half days left.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know your strenghts and weaknesses exactly. Let's find out." I snapped my eyes wide open in disbelief. "B-but you said - " "I know what I said the other day. And I WILL make sure that you'll regret it." I flinched at his words but followed him through the wood nonetheless. "Besides..." he said over his shoulder "I want to detect and repair that little mistake your eyes seem to cause."

**A/N**: Alesha: Gomenasai!!! . I know I promised to update faster during my holidays. With the result that I didn't update one single sentence... It's not that I didn't have the time but I was totally lacking any inspiration.

Sasuke-kun: You're a pathetic writer.

Alesha: Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! T.T You can be so mean.

Sasuke.kun ::glares::

Alesha ::hides behind whatever:: Anyway, tell me if you like the story so far and if you forgive me! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Starting tomorrow I won't be online for ten days, meaning I can't write & update, either. I'm truely sorry. This is becoming a habit of mine, isn't it? I always have to apologize for being a lame updater xD Btw: The reason why this chapter took me so long is that I've had my finals... I'm so glad it's over. Anyway, I've talked enough, on with the show!

Chapter 5: Sidetracked

" I already have a theory concerning your eyes" he said while he jumped from tree to tree and I followed him. "So..." he paused for a moment "You will not use your Byakugan, understood?" "H-Hai!" I wouldn't dare to object to anything, probably, even though I had no idea what this rule was good for. I used to rely on my Byakugan and my fighting style was based on it. Without it, I was no match for him at all. I could feel my courage fall again. Even I, a withdrawn person who never took part in gossiping, had heard rumors about Sasuke's detestation for weaklings. People like me...

He stopped at a bunch of tall, densely packed trees with deep hanging branches and stepped through a gap between two thick trunks. I followed him and stepped onto a little clearing, perfectly hidden by the surrounding trees. "We will do the sparring here" he announced. We started with all the basics, then went on to the more complicated maneuvers like bluffs and other tricks so that he had a good overview of my repertoire by afternoon.

"Techniques and chakra control are acceptable, as expected of a Hyuuga" he said more to himself " Your stamina could be better, though. But the problem is your concentration. Your inferiority-complex is occupying your mind. Without focus, you're never going to make it." His direct, pitiless words hurt, they stabbed like kunai into my heart. But they were the truth I had to face: So my mind kept me from improving? I didn't know if I should feel relieved or desparate. How was I supposed to change _that_? He didn't give me time to consider it. Our training continued until the sun went down.

The red sun sent a few last beams through the tree canopy when the black-haired boy finally put his shuriken down. I relaxed and wiped a thin line of blood from my mouth. My body felt weak from exhaustion. I hoped I could sneak into the kitchen at home and get some food. They never waited for me with dinner let alone save my share and keep it warm. An embarrassing growl of my stomach gave me away. "Go to Ichiraku's."

We set off in the same direction. "A-Are you coming, too?" I stuttered surprisedly. "No, I'm not" he grumbled "But it's on my way." So he accompanied me on my way to the little ramen stand. There, he disappeared into the deepening shadows without another word. A cold breeze blew through the deserted street. "Good night" I whispered after a while and entered Ichiraku's.

It was warm and cosy inside, really different from my cold home. I let out a sigh while I concentrated on the warm feeling that spread in my chest and brought a soft smile to my face. I didn't like ramen very much but I guessed it would suffice for this evening. I picked a chair in a corner and ordered a cup of ramen. Suddenly, I heard voices approaching: "You do know that it's not healthy to eat ramen all the time, don't you?" This one was a female voice. "Yeah, but I love ramen! And I'm gonna be Hokage, so I can't be picky on food, dattebayo! Besides, Ichiraku's is best!" He gave the waiter a wide smile. One of my chopsticks fell out of my hand and I dived for it.

When I emerged from under my chair again, my face was bright red, I could tell. Sakura noticed me in that exact moment. "Oh! Hi, Hinata-chan! Nice to see you." "G-Good evening" I replied and prayed that they had not noticed my clumsiness. Naruto who had just recieved his cup of ramen pushed the huge bowl closer to mine, slumped on the seat next to me and dug in. "How come you were with Sasuke-teme earlier?" he asked, noodles dangling from his mouth. In my attempt to answer, nothing but a small squeaking sound came out of my mouth and my face ended up turning even redder, if that was possible. Naruto misinterpreted my blush and his eyes gleamed as an idea hit him: "Ah! You like Sasuke. Have you two been on a date?"

I wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow me. How could this conversation have turned out so... _wrong_? Desparately, I shook my head, attempting to explain: "N-N-No, I d-d-don't l-like him. I-I-I like N-Na-" Sakura interrupted me and saved me. "Don't jump to any stupid conclusions!" She ordered and hit Naruto on the head. "Ouch!" he complained, rubbing his head "What was that for?" "Because you are so dense! And because it's rude to tease Hinata-chan while she's trying to eat" Sakura answered and turned to me then, a lot friendlier: "You know... if the guy you like is too _dense _to grab the meaning of all your cute hints, just go ahead and tell him, okay?" And she winked and added an encouraging smile. She was beautiful. I sighed. It was an easy thing for her to say. I lowered my head to ensure that my bangs covered my eyes. "Huh? Huh? What are you talking about?" "Aw, Naruto, shut up, this is girls' talk."

.oOo.

The naxt day, I got up extra early because I was afraid to be late to Sasuke's training spot in the wood. I wished I could have had more sleep because it would definitely be a hard day. But yesterday evening I had found it almost impossible to fall asleep. With every minute that passed by, the panic built up inside of me. And when I was lying in my bed with nothing to distract me, it was alway worse. So, at night, I had hardly been able to breathe and silent tears had run down my cheeks exhausting me even more until I had passed out, I suppose. I had gotten up still panic-struck and with a terrible headache. I had today and one more day left...

Despite all my haste, the black-haired boy was already at the little clearing warming up. I bowed and apologized as soon as I reached him. "You're not late. Get some guts and stop apologizing for things that are not your fault!" I nodded and quickly said: "I-I'm sorry!" He glared at me with pitch-black eyes and when I realized what I had done, I clasped my hands over my mouth. Without warning, Sasuke attacked me. It was a good thing that I had my hands lifted because that way I was able to block his taijutsu. Training had begun.

We didn't even have a break until past noon. He had me headlocked and my knees gave way when he decided to let me have a break. Quietly, we ate and drank something. "You're better than yesterday" he said suddenly. I shook my head, honestly not feeling any improvement. "Your modesty or lack of self-confidence or whatever your motives may be won't help you getting acknowledged by your father. Get over it!" he growled angrily. The way he said it, I knew that there was more to his words, a deeper meaning, as if he was referring to an incident in his own past. I lowered my eyes and finished the meal in silence. My thoughts kept wandering into another direction and stopped at a certain thing that was gnawing at me all the time since yesterday.

I bit my lower lip and tried to put my question into words: "S-Sasuke-san? I-Is it true.. d-do boys like th-the s-straightforward girls w-who tell them i-if they l-like them?" "No! There's nothing more annoying than having a bunch of girls running after you confessing their love. Ugh." His brow furrowed at this unpleasant thought. "Hm, yes, I th-thought so" I nodded in contemplation. Sasuke eyed me with an unreadable expression on his face and shrugged to himself. Just then I realized that I had put the question the worst way I could have and felt devastated. What if he thought now that I had attempted to tell him in a really wretched but wry way that I liked him? "Ready to go on with the training?" His cold voice made me snap out of my thoughts.

**A/N:** Alesha: "Sasuke-kun didn't faint in this one, did you notice? xD I wonder if you can already guess why..."

Sasuke-kun: :glares with killing intent:

Alesha: "Hehe, sorry, I gotta go!" :runs for her life:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. (En)Courage

"Come on. We're not finished for today." His harsh words made it clear that our little break and our little conversation were over. "Take out your kunai. We start with... three in each hand." It didn't take him more than a few seconds to draw six black circles as targets on trees or rocks surrounding us. I felt for the little, dagger-like weapons in my pockets. This was it. The moment I had feared most. I didn't want to do this exercise. I couldn't. The little hilts found their way into my hands almost automatically but that was it. I stood there like frozen. My inner battle against panic was lost before it even started. "Just hit the six targets" he instructed.

"No." The word just slipped. I was shocked at myself. "_What_?" he asked sharply. "I... don't want to t-try. I always m-miss one." And a good ninja never misses... I couldn't look him in the eyes and half expected him to hit me. I knew by now how easily he got upset over such things. The times when my weakness showed so plainly. And inwardly, I cursed him - and myself - because I always seemed to blurt out the truth in his presence like that.

I decided to better get this over with quickly. I stood in the middle of the clearing, memorized the location of the six targets quickly and aimed. Jump, spin, throw. I could probably do this without thinking. And without Byakugan which Sasuke had forbidden me to use. All these years of training at the academy had to have some effect. I knew how it should work. But I always missed a target by an inch. And I didn't have to check to see that it was the same this time. "Do it again." "...I-I always miss o-" "_Do it_!" "H-Hai."

I had to do the same exercise over and over again. Now and then, he would add a black circle or remove another to change their locations or to vary the number of kunai I had to use. He watched my futile efforts to hit all the targets in dead center. "I don't u-understand... why..." I stuttered after some more attempts. I was panting and sweating but my heart felt numb with frustration. I took a glance at Sasuke's sharp, analytic eyes, somehow expecting a solution. Maybe he had noticed an inaccurate footwork, a flawed flick of the wrist, a wrong spin of the body, anything. His facial expression was as stoic as ever. "I assume your father knows this." I looked at one kunai that stuck in a tree just an inch - just _one goddamn inch_ - away from the center of the little, black target and nodded. Of course he knew what a failure I was at throwing kunai, he knew every little weakness I had, his white piercing eyes could see right through me. Even the memory of the detest in his eyes hurt... I wished I could find a way to show him that I wasn't completely worthless. That I could improve. That maybe, I could live up to his expectations someday if he gave me just the smallest chance to.

I think I understood why Sasuke was teaching me kunai skills. It was something that could be brought to perfection in a few days if you tried really hard. Plus, you could easily see the improvement. For a split second, I could see myself standing in the backyard of my family's compound where our private training grounds were located, I could see myself aiming perfectly... ten kunai in the exact center of ten bull's eyes. And, if not an acknowledging smile, at least not a disappointed expression on my father's face... But I couldn't allow myself to hope yet. I had to work hard to make that hope come true. With what little determination I could muster, I grabbed six kunai and -

"Enough." His voice still made me flinch in secret fear. "But... but it's the l-last day." I had no time to waste. The logic was crumbling. Why didn't he continue training me in throwing kunai? I had to do this perfectly tomorrow. Tomorrow! The horror came back with a vengeance. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and drew a shaking breath. "Just take a break" he growled and I thought I heard him mutter "freak" under his breath. It made him angry when I couldn't control my emotions. He thought it was a proof of weakness, I could tell.

"It's no good without variety. We'll do sparring now. Activate your Byakugan!" I was surprised but didn't object. He was right. Besides, I was relieved to be allowed to use my kekkei genkai. The stance of the gentle fist style was so familiar and I eased up a little. Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of me, black eyes met white for a brief moment and then our fists met, he spun around and kicked, disappeared, reappeared and kicked again. His speed was incredible. But I could keep up with him so far and dodged every attack. I jumped back and prepared a counterattack. Just when I was about to strike, a fist met my shoulder and sent my flying to the soil. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and hurled him to the ground too, jumped up, so did he, and the exchange of blows started again. I fought grimly, thinking that the faster I got this over with the sooner I could go back to training kunai skills.

It was like a bizarre, dangerous dance. One wrong move and you'd lose. Especially since we didn't stay on the grass all the time but also jumped on trees to gain an advantage. It was good that I had been trained in keeping the Byakugan activated ever since I was little. Otherwise I would have run out of chakra by now. I tried to estimate roughly how long I could cope and decided to ration the remaining chakra wisely. If necessary, I was determined to stay up and train all night.

When we made the next encounter, Sasuke grabbed my wrists all of a sudden. "Stop!" I froze and he let go of my hands. His black eyes lingered on my eyes which were surrounded by swollen veins at the moment. "Heh" A half-smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. He seemed quite pleased with himself. "And now, don't move. Don't blink."

Suddenly, I could hear my own frantic heartbeat. It was one of those moments when everything seems too sharp, too clear, too slow-motion. The Byakugan enabled me to see every glowing line of chakra stream in his body. While his hands formed the seals, a brighter line of chakra gathered and rose in his chest. It climbed up in coils around his heart which beat so much steadier than mine and rushed to his eyes. I surpressed the urge to squeeze my eyes shut. "Sharingan!" I hated this demonic red because I feared it. Suddenly, I wondered if people felt the same way about the white Hyuuga eyes. I had no time to think about it.

In the same instant our eyes met, I noticed a strange irregularity in the chakra streams. It reminded me of a flash of lightning that hits a cable so that it blows the fuse and causes a momentary power outage. He collapsed. I was able to catch him by the shoulders and pushed him against a tree. I hoped he would recover consciousness soon. From what I've experienced so far, I guessed it depended on how long we stared into each other's activated eyes.

.oOo.

He looked satisfied. Obviously he had found out what he had wanted to find out. He remained silent, though, and we did kunai training again. After many times with the usual result, I was so frustrated that I felt tempted to throw off target on purpose just to test if I would hit then. It was stupid because I never knew if I threw too far left or right. But I tried anyway. It didn't work. That's just not the way things work. "_The problem is your concentration_." That's what Sasuke said, I remembered. Maybe it was true that I was focusing so much on the How and the What am I doing wrong that I couldn't just do it. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and tried to recollect a familiar Hyuuga meditation technique. I needed some means to block out everything else. Then I threw the little weapons.

"You're better" the dark-haired boy stated. I had hit most of the targets, as always. But the cursed last kunai was... well, it _was _the closest I had ever managed. I shook my head a little so that my bangs hid my face and mumbled: "Yes. But it's doesn't matter unless my f-father can see that, too - uhhh" The air was knocked out of my lungs when a hand grabbed me by the throat and my back was slammed against a tree. Sasuke was MAD. His handsome face was now a grimace of rage. "Don't. _Ever_. Say that again!" I struggled for air and tried to break free from his iron grip. My eyes were wide with shock and pain. He released me and turned his back on me. I fell to my knees. With shaking hands I massaged my throat and croaked: "Gomenasai... Are y-you okay?" "I'll kill Itachi! He'll pay for what he's done!" I couldn't see his face because he was still standing with his back to me but the surpressed pain in his voice stung in my heart. Even though he was always acted so cold and distant, I couldn't help but feel compassion. And in this moment, with the wind ruffling his hair, I reached up and put my hand on his arm, half expecting him to shake it off. But he didn't.

"My father was the same" he told me. He was lost in memories. "He never appreciated my progress. He wouldn't even look at me sometimes. I felt so fucking worthless and I envied and looked up to _him_! And then _he_... kuso!" He spun around and crashed his fist into the nearest tree trunk. I knew how he felt. Of course my family hadn't been massacred but the messed up relationship between the main house and the branch house destroyed lives, too. And the parallels between our fathers... At times I felt like that, I just wanted to be alone, curl up into a little ball and cry. He wouldn't do that but I could sense that he wanted to be alone. "I think I've g-got the hang of it. You d-don't have to stay here." He looked into my eyes as if he wanted to read in them that I meant what I said. I gave him a little smile and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu" I whispered as he turned around and disappeared into the darkening forest. I picked up the kunai.

**A/N:** Alesha: There you are. Now you know why Sasuke faints. Finally! xD I thought that since the Sharingan developed from the Byakugan the latter might have some effect on it. Like, offspings don't bite their parents, right? .D

Sasuke-kun: She made that up. Her last name is fancifulness.

Alesha: :takes that as a compliment: Thank you.

Sasuke-kun: F''' off...

Alesha: Owww... Oh, that reminds me of something: Firstly, I'm not going to translate "kuso" for you .P Secondly, please review and let me know if you think I have to change the rating due to cuss words!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It ends before it begins?

The inky darkness of the night surrounded me as I stood in the clearing, exhausted and panting but thrilled at the same time. Finally, I was getting the hang of this. Six out of six kunai stuck neatly in the center of the targets for the first time. I collapsed on the mossy ground with a soft thud. Arms and legs sprawled, I took a deep breath and allowed a little smile to grace my chapped lips.

While I looked up at the distant starry sky, I was wondering if I could take a short nap. It was not safe in the woods so far away from the village. But then again it didn't really make a difference if I was asleep or awake with my chakra all spent. I set up a couple of traps - the least i could do to ensure my safety, I WAS the heiress, after all - leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. Behind the closed lids I scanned the surroundings with the Byakugan one last time and fell asleep almost immediately afterwards.

.oOo.

When I woke up, it was still pitch-black night but the stars were already fading. I felt oddly energetic even though I hadn't slept very long and had hardly eaten anything. I could worry about food later. I wanted to be home at dawn to be ready whenever my father would summon me. I swallowed hard and started warm up training. Without Byakugan, I was more aware of my own movements because they didn't come as automatically and I had to concentrate on them more. This way I could make the taijutsu training more effective. It was something I had found out... thanks to Sasuke.

After warming up, I stepped to the little lake and splashed some cold water on my face. The only thing I could do before I had to go back home was kunai training. Suddenly, I felt really stupid. How could I for just one moment have thought my father would praise me for such a basic skill even if I did it nearly perfect?! "Juuken! That's what I should have trained... Otou-sama will only ever acknowledge me if I'm as good as Neji-nii-san."

"_I won't give up, dattebayo!_"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto never gave up, no matter what. That's why I admired him so much. I wanted to be as resolute as him! I grabbed my kunai and got into position. Besides... Sasuke would be mad at me if the past days were in vain. I wouldn't dare to enrage him... "Byakugan!" I shouted and jumped. It didn't work right away. But I didn't give up. And then, after some more shots, I managed to do it again: I hit all the targets!

"Y-Yosh! I think... I c-can do it." Between the trees, I looked up at the sky which was turning grey. Time to hurry home.

.oOo.

"Hey, Nee-chan!" Hanabi called in a bored voice "Otou-san wants to see you. He's in his office." "Ano, uh... c-coming! Thank you" I answered hurriedly and darted off. Outside of father's office, I tried to catch my breath and ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to straighten it, then I knocked. I heard father's footsteps approaching, and the sliding door was opened. "O-Ohayou gozaimasu" I stuttered and bowed. "Hinata" he said "Come in." He sat down behind his desk and motioned for me to sit in front of it. I couldn't help but notice how this desk was a visible sign of the distance between us. On the other hand, we would still be separate if we sat just an inch away from each other. That's how things were in the Hyuuga family.

"I believe you remember the conversation we had one week ago." I nodded and he went on: "Today I will test your strength. However, I have an important meeting with the clan council in an hour. But I will be free in the afternoon. Make sure to be at the inner courtyard where I use to train your sister. At three p m. You may leave now." I bowed again and left his office. I hated that he was always so formal. Why couldn't he just call me "daughter" and hug me like any ordinary father? Not even when nobody else was around. Why could he never show a smile?

The little alarm clock next to my bed read 6:38. I had about eight hours left. I decided to go to the wood again since there was nothing else I could do. I kind of wanted to see Sasuke. He was intimidating but he could be encouraging in his own way. Probably because he was so outspoken. He would tell you if you were bad without glossing over it. And he would tell you if you were good without making a fuss about it. When I reached the hidden clearing, ("His clearing" I thought and chuckled) I didn't saw him at first. But I could sense his chakra nearby. I used Byakugan to search for him and found him sitting in a tree. When he turned his head around I wanted to lift my hand and wave but -

- I felt the cool metal of a kunai being pressed against my throat. "Don't go around activating your Byakugan like that. I can't stand it." "I'm sorry. P-Please let me go." "...Hn." He took the blade away. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought today was your big day." "Uhm, yes. Ano... not yet. M-My father wants to see me in the aftern-noon... Would y-you train with me?" I blushed but looked into his eyes. "Why?" he asked and glared at me. "You helped me a lot...and...I-I'm not weak anymore" I said and a smile spread across my red face. Suddenly, his expression changed drastically. "Che, you'll have to prove it." His voice was cold and loathing, his eyes too. He really was the cold-blooded avenger now I had originally thought he was. "I've always thought you were weak. Anything else was a lie. My only wish was to test the effects of the Byakugan on my Sharingan." He shrugged and turned away, as if I wasn't even worth looking at. But I wasn't weak. I wasn't! He had told me I had improved! I wasn't weak anymore. Was I? He said he had lied...

"S-Sasuke-san?" I whispered but he didn't look at me. "Go home! And don't come here anymore!" he shouted. I ran and tried to fight the pain. I didn't want to cry anymore. Maybe he had his reasons...? Maybe I had done or said something wrong...? Being lost in thought, I didn't notice I had already reached the Hyuuga compound and I had too much time left. I didn't know what to do. I wandered from room to room, got something to eat in the kitchen, took a shower and even tidied up my room. Then I had nothing else to do. The time seemed to go by extra slowly just to torture me. Unnerved, I went back to the kitchen and made a cup of green tea. While I sat there and drank the hot liquid, the only sound was the _tick tick tick _of the kitchen clock. I almost groaned in frustration because I couldn't will it to go faster...

"_Prove it_"

His words were revolving in my mind, over and over again. I almost knocked my teacup over when I pressed my hands over my ears, as if I could somehow shut his voice out.

"_Prove it_"

It didn't work. And suddenly, something else he had said emerged from my memories again.

"_And if you keep me from training ever again, I'll make sure that you'll regret it_!"

That was one of the first things he had said to me. And I realized bitterly that he HAD made that sure. I couldn't believe the words he had said this morning. It hurt so much. As if I didn't have enough problems today...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the hands of the clock crawled closer to the 3. There was no escape now. Carefully, I placed the empty teacup in the sink. In a trance-like state I made my way to the appointed courtyard. For once I didn't notice the cold wooden panels under my bare feet nor the desolateness of the long paper walled corridors behind which somewhere another living soul resided. My numb feet carried me into the right direction and my hands slid the paper door open that led to the courtyard.

Suddenly, I snapped out of this trance and the fear was there again. It caused my stomach to clench painfully. I pressed my hand against my mouth and felt my eyes widen. I couldn't stop from panting frantically. "Calm down, calm down, calm down..." I chanted in my head but it didn't help at all. My knees gave in and I tried to support my weight by grabbing the wooden frame of the paper door and slowly slid to the floor. It felt somewhat like back at the chuunin exam when I realized I had to fight my cousin. I was paralyzed. I could never ever face my father like this!

**A/N**: Alesha: Aaah, finally, the new chapter. I don't know why but this was kinda hard to write. I'll try to finish the next one faster. And I might actually have a chance to this time because FINALLY I finished school. YAAAAAAAY! The prom was so awesome! All those gorgeous dresses :3 Oh, sorry... got carried away xD )

Sasuke-kun: Che. Annoying. Stop babbling.

Alesha: Please bear with me, my dear readers (and reviewers :winkwink:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Prove it

I don't know how I got into the middle of the yard but there I stood, hands raised, facing my father. His cold gaze was as formal as ever. "Could I ever make him proud?" I wondered. All my nerves were oversensitive. I felt the sun on my skin, the wind in my hair, smelled the flowers in the garden, saw every rustling leaf in the trees which grew along the walls surrounding the yard. All my muscles were ready to unleash my power. But my mind wasn't focused, I knew it wasn't...

I noticed a little fledgling on the ground beneath one tree behind my father. It must have fallen out of its nest. A black cat was sneaking up to it, eyes set on its prey. The cat ducked and lifted one paw, almost gently, but I imagined the deathly claws... oh my god, fly away stupid, little bird! It's going to kill you! Fly away! And sure enough, the bird flapped its wings and flew! The cat gave it a scrutinizing stare, sat down and innocently licked its paw. It was just a short scenario and I just saw it out of the corner of my eyes but it seemed so... important and it stayed imprinted in my memory, even if I had no time to think about it because in that exact moment my father charged at me. The fight had begun!

_"Prove it." _Together with the adrenaline his voice suddenly rushed through my veins and something in my head snapped back into place. Yes. I would prove that I wasn't weak. I wanted to prove it to father, to Sasuke, but most of all to myself! I jumped to the side, dodging, and ducked under another blow of my father's Juuken hand. Then a series of kicks, the last one filled with chakra, drawing a wide blue semi-circle in the air. Somehow I managed to dodge, running, jumping, somersaulting. Once again I was thanking the heavens for being so flexible. I brought my hand up, aiming for his chest. He easily evaded it by jumping back. I also jumped back to bring some space between us so I could take a deep breath.

Instantly, we charged at each other again, entangling in hand to hand combat. My father took the speed up a notch and it was getting harder and harder to keep up. Sweat was streaming down my back and I knew I had to think of something. When I had the opportunity, I pushed my father and used the little time until he was at me again to let my right hand shoot to my pocket to grab a shuriken but it only met air. "Where - ?!" An irritated glance at my missing pocket - and sharp pain exploded in my side. I gasped in pain. A split second of distraction and my father had grazed me with Juuken. I knew he had planned to hit my arm to close the chakra ways and thus prevent me from fully using Juuken. I had been lucky. This time. I definitely wouldn't be next time... I couldn't afford to make a mistake like this again!

I ignored the pain that throbbed in my side and ran a few paces away. My father didn't follow me. He seemed to be satisfied with his hit and shot me a cold glance that said "don't run like a coward". I stopped and faced him. His chest was rising and falling as usual while I was panting by now. I wouldn't last like this, I had to force him somehow to spend more chakra. It was time for my special move, something I had planned to use later but looking at the situation as it was now, I had no other choice. I reached for my kunai (which I luckily kept in another pocket than the one that was currently lying forgotten on the kitchen table, I guessed). Four, six, eight kunai. Now! Byakugan! Jump. And throw. And in exactly the right moment an ever so small amount of chakra driven through the hilt. A smile because I knew the kunai would find their target without fail.

I heard the metal clatter as my father used Hakkeshou Kaiten to scatter them as they came flying from every direction. I charged at him, launching another salvo of chakra guided kunai quickly. He had no choice but to use Hakkeshou Kaiten again. When he stopped spinning I was there on the ground in front of him and jumped, bringing my fist up and planted a punch on his chin. I tried to land a kick right afterwards but he was already dodging with a back somersault. A thin line of red trickled down his lip. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise for a moment before he charged at me again. I felt that my body was getting exhausted but I had to push myself a little further. Father's excellent fighting style demanded all of my concentration and all of my knowledge of the Hyuuga style plus everything else I had ever learned. His fists kept coming at me so quickly that all I could do for the moment was blocking and somehow avoiding that he hit a tenketsu. I bent to the side to evade another blow - and fell with an agonized scream. Oh no! The hit I had received earlier... By chance, something black caught my eyes. The cat was still sitting under the same tree and staring at me intently, all the time wagging its tail slowly as if it would jump in my face and scratch me. Somehow, it reminded me of Sasuke. I coughed and fought to surpress the pain.

Not giving me the time to stand up, my father's hand struck me back down mercilessly when I tried. Immediately, I knew he had closed a tenketsu in my shoulder. I created a clone as quickly as possible and jumped up, coming at him from both sides. He dealt with the clone quickly, it vanished with a "poof", and caught my wrist to block a powerful blow. I brought up my knee and he caught it in his other hand, flipping me over. I fell and my hands and knees were scratched and bled from the contact with the sandy ground. I realized that I couldn't win. No matter how much I trained, how much I improved, I would never be able to defeat father. And I would probably be an inch away from defeating Neji... As I forced my weary body to block and counterattack father's strikes I thought about giving up because I was aware of my limits. But the important thing was to keep trying. When you have a goal you must never stop trying to achieve it!

"Hey, Otou-san! The Hokage wants to speak to you. It sounded important." It was my sister's voice. Father and I stopped immediately and turned our heads to the veranda where she stood. Next to her was indeed the Hokage! "If you excuse me..." Father said formally and we both bowed, indicating that the fight was over. Pain jabbed through my side and I swallowed a gasp. "Sorry to interrupt your excellent training but I have an important matter to discuss with you" I heard the Hokage say to father as they left, "I didn't know Hinata has become that strong. You can be proud of her..."

I wasn't sure if I heard the last part correctly because the words mixed with the scraping sound of the paper door. But I was stunned nonetheless. Had I... really done a good job just now? I sat down on the sandy ground with a sigh. Slowly, the tension left my body and I relaxed. Overall, I wasn't badly bruised, I even felt... happy. And I was tired. With a yawn I lay back and stared up into the blue sky. I thought I saw a silhouette standing on the rooftop. Wait, it had spikey hair in the back?! The sunbeams tickled my nose and I blinked. The figure was gone. Well, my mind must have played a trick on me. I was too tired anyway. And why would _he_ come here? He couldn't care less about me, his words had been unmistakable. "But maybe he has his reasons" I thought again "and he did help me with training." I wanted to thank him and maybe I could make up with him. I was a soft person, I knew that. Gentle fist, gentle heart... I got hurt many times but I still believed in people, and in my wish for harmony I forgave others easily. Combined with my low self-esteem it always led me to assume that I was the one at fault. Maybe this was my fault, too?

I thought about the few things I knew about Sasuke and wondered what I could do for him...

.oOo.

**A/N**: Alesha: Yosh! My first battle scene.. I'm proud .)

Sasuke-kun: So that's what took you so long...

Alesha: Believe me, it wasn't easy. I actually wrote this while listening to Bullet for my Valentine. Luv the guys :3 Anyway, please review and tell me if it was any good!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Flowers and fights

Uchiha Sasuke… The first thing that came to _my _mind were his murderous red eyes because I had more than one scary encounter with them. Involuntarily, I shuddered. But I knew that it was wrong to judge him subjectively by his eyes especially when they were not even his natural colour. But on the other hand, I had to admit that his impenetrable deep black eyes scared me almost as much. Almost - because they were more beautiful and sometimes I found myself taking peeks at his eyes. As black as a perfectly starless night sky, they held the same morbid fascination.

I shook my head to shake off the image of his face and bring my mind back to the original train of thoughts I wanted to progress. After all, I was doing this characterization because I wanted to give him a little thank you present since I thought that in a way, he was the one who built up my courage.

In my experience he was a person who liked to be alone which made it really hard to approach him. Usually, he was calm and pensive but he easily lost his temper when something annoyed him. He was very pragmatic, seeing as he never did anything that didn't held a profit for him somehow. And he was certainly strong and self-confident.

Then there were the rumors about him: He was the last of the Uchiha clan after the terrible massacre. He dedicated his whole life solely to the purpose of revenge and was likely to succeed because even at his age he was already known as a genius.

But was it really okay to reduce a person to a few descriptive words? And I didn't even know him very well. Maybe I was misjudging him. I wondered what he thought about me.

Hyuuga Hinata, a shy and weird girl, unable to converse properly, too polite for her own good and totally nondescript except for her weakness.

Something along that line...

.oOo.

I gave up and decided I needed help to find a suitable thank you present for the Uchiha. I grabbed my jacket and went to Shino's house. I found my teammate in the garden, observing some rare bugs. I gulped and pushed my dislike of little crawling insects aside.

"Shino-kun... m-may I ask you a question?" He gave me a brief nod and I continued: "Since you're also a boy, c-could you help me think of a present a boy would like?" He considered this for a moment in silence and then he answered: "If it's a guy you know well, you could give him something he likes. For example Ramen..." My cheeks burned, as I shook my head awkwardly. "If it's a guy you don't know very well and don't know what he likes, you could give him something useful like a new band for his hitai-ate or a sweatband. That kind of thing."

I considered his words for a while but it didn't seem right for Uchiha-san. Shino had been observing my face and could guess what I was thinking. "Look, Kiba-kun is coming. Ask him, maybe he's got a better idea." I bowed to my teammate to express my thanks and turned to Kiba who was indeed running towards us. Akamaru barked happily and jumped out of Kiba's jacket to greet us. After receiving a pleasant amount of caressing, he sat down and scratched his ear with his hind-leg.

"Kiba-kun, d-do you have any idea what I c-could give a boy as a thank you present?" I asked. "Ooooh, who is it? Who is it?" Kiba jumped up and down in excitement. I'd rather not tell but he didn't stop bugging me and finally I gave in. "Ano… U-Uchiha Sasuke." I chuckled because of Kiba's completely puzzled expression, even Shino raised his eyebrows, and I explained: "H-He helped me with training." "Bah! Uchiha is an ill-mannered bastard. You don't have to give him anything!" Kiba said and pouted.

.oOo.

I wasn't successful at all. After talking to my teammates I walked through the village, asking several other people for help. Tenten-san suggested the same as Shino-kun and even handed me a list of cheap but top-quality weapons. Sakura-san's idea was good, she suggested to give him a little homemade meal. The problem was that I didn't know what he liked. Ino-san let me into the secret that all boys were eager for what she called "thank you dates" and told me that I should seduce him properly. I did suspect that she was teasing me but I nearly fainted anyway at the thought of doing any of these things with Uchiha-san...

Back at home now, I sat down at my desk thoughtfully and stared at Tenten's list. Maybe I did this the wrong way. Maybe I had to think of something I could do. Well, that was easy. Ikebana, my hobby and the only thing I thought I was really good at. I loved arranging the flowers into beautiful compositions. Even thinking about it brought a smile to my face. Was it wrong to think that boys might enjoy flowers, too? I wasn't even sure why I made such a big deal out of this whole thing. I didn't _have_ to give him anything, I just _wanted_ to. Blame my stubbornness.

I went to the room where I kept the flowers, vases, baskets and other containers, and everything else I needed for my hobby. The soft scent of blossoms greeted me and relaxed me soon. I chose a beautiful white lily and arranged little flowers and stems around the main flower to compliment it. I smiled all the time because the beautiful flowers and scents made me happy. I think I even hummed a melody absent-mindedly. It was strange, this peaceful private refuge in a world full of cruelty and war. Most of the time, I felt torn between being a kunoichi, a trained assassin, and my soft side. But in this moment, I felt whole. The knowledge that I could be both helped me to find my inner harmony. As I held a lily of the valley, a pretty but poisenous flower, I thought that maybe everybody had a light side and a dark side, a tender and a cruel side and you just had to find your own balance.

I worked calmly and when I finished the bouquet I was satisfied with the outcome. It was early in the evening and I wanted to get this over with, so I took on my jacket for the second time today and went to the Uchiha compound. They say it didn't change at all after the massacre. Of course, the corpses were cleaned away but nothing else had been moved since that day. It was very silent except for the cool breeze that blew through the deserted streets. But the atmosphere wasn't creepy, just calm. If there were ghosts, they didn't mind me trespassing their territory. For a moment, I wondered what I would do if Sasuke wasn't at home but then I saw there was a light on in the main building.

Hesitantly, I stood in front of the door. Finally, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell with shaking hands. I heard steps inside and then the door opened. Sasuke's face showed surprise but his expression changed to an abrasive stare instantly. "What do you want?" he said with a frown "I thought I told you I don't want anything to do with you."

"_I've always thought you were weak. Anything else was a lie. My only wish was to test the effects of the Byakugan on my Sharingan. Go home! And don't come here anymore!"_

My little hands clenched to fists at the memory of his words. I wanted to look up and meet his cold eyes with an angry glare but I couldn't. I wasn't the kind of person who could intimidate someone with their fury. But that didn't mean I couldn't feel the same fury. Or disappointment, for that matter. "Why... why did you s-say that?" He knew I was referring to his offending words in the forest. "Hn. I was trying to kill two birds with one stone. You needed to prove your strength to yourself more than to your father. And I wanted you to leave me alone afterwards.

Obviously, that second part didn't turn out as planned. And I hate being wrong."

"U-Uchiha-san! I w-want to fight you!" I blurted out suddenly. I turned beet-red when I realized that he was almost a head taller than me and currently looking down on me. It didn't help that I held the flowers in my hands either. He simply cocked an eyebrow and said: "I have no time to fight you." His voice sounded laboured and I couldn't help but suspect that he was surpressing a chuckle. How embarrassing! "And what's _that_?" The flowers. Well, that was why I had come here in the first place. "Ano..." I said in a low voice and looked down to avoid his eyes. He didn't even reply but I just wanted to get it over with. "...Arigatou!" I bowed and offered him the flowers. "Thanks..." he replied. It didn't really sound convincing but at least he didn't reject them. I smiled vaguely and ran away without a word. At home, I nearly bumped into Hanabi. She gave me an inquiring look and said: "You should work on you stamina. Your face is as red as a tomato."

I ignored her and ran to my room. I locked the door and slumped down on my bed, burying my face in the pillow. My head felt dizzy. I guess I was prone to make a fool of myself in front of boys. What on earth was I thinking? Going to Sasuke's - which was pretty much invading his personal space anyway, I _knew _he wanted to be left alone - challenging him to a fight AND handing him a bunch of flowers right afterwards. Great.

**A/N:** Alesha: Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update, please forgive me. :bows: A few days ago, I moved to another city where I will go to university soon. I was pretty busy! But here's the new chapter (reviews please). Oh, and look out for a new little OneShot, it's going to come soon. I started writing it because I had some kind of writer's block for this story. I reread the first chapters and didn't like the much. I wasn't satisfied with myself at all. Honestly, I was even considering to discontinue Just An Inch... But, oh well... here I am with a new chapter and I just hope I'll improve and hold out because I've already written the ending (which I'm proud of).

Sasuke-kun: You could at least apologize for this long a/n...

Alesha: I'm sorry :) Okay?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forever

I awoke with a gasp when my alarm clock rang. I hated its unnerving noise. With a frown I looked at the ugly black box to check the time and sighed. I'd definitely get a new one! I stretched and got up. If I wanted to be at the ninja academy in time, I had to hurry up. I stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping it would help to shake off the sleep. Last night, I hadn't been able to fall asleep easily because of my stupid act. I had even considered apologizing to Sasuke but knowing him, it would probably make things worse. I guess it was best to just stay out of his way.

The shower did help. I felt a lot better when I downed a cup of tea and packed a bento box. I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door where I nearly bumped into a tired and dishevelled Neji who obviously just came home from his mission. I managed to spiral out of his way and bowed in apology. "I'm glad you're back safely!" I called happily and hurried to the academy. Maybe this day wasn't that bad.

When I arrived in my classroom, my teammates where already there. I slipped quietly into an empty seat next to Kiba. "O-Ohayou gozaimasu" I greeted him and Shino. Kiba smiled and ruffled my hair, saying: "That's our Hinata-chan, polite as ever." Akamaru jumped on my lap and fell asleep soon after I started petting him. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder how you do that?!" Kiba said irritated, "He was so excited this morning, even I couldn't calm him down." I had no idea what to say and lowered my gaze but suddenly we heard Shino's deep voice: "Some people have an intense aura. It's like the scent some bugs can evaporate. It either spurs the whole swarm on or calms them."

"Ah, I think I know what you mean!" Kiba said and looked around in the classroom to give an example. I followed his gaze and noticed that he was looking at Naruto, the one I was in love with. Usually my teammates avoided the topic Naruto when I was around but sometimes even they couldn't resist teasing me so I feared his next words. But he must have noticed and despite whatever he had wanted to say earlier, now he pointed at Sasuke. "See that Uchiha kid? He's so scary when he's in one of his rages. I wonder if our Hinata-chan could calm him down, too." "I-I-I don't think so" I answered thruthfully and frowned because suddenly I had the mental image of Sasuke lying on my lap and me running my fingers through his hair gently to calm him down.

Luckily, Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom - he was late, of course - and called: "Yo, ohayou! Everyone, sit down and shut up!" Even though he was wearing his mask, you could tell he was smiling broadly. "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei" the whole class echoed. The lesson started. It was about self-assessment. Of course it was important that a ninja didn't underestimate (or overestimate, for that matter) their enemies but you had to know your own limits perfectly, as well.

Shikamaru who sat behind me had fallen asleep and even I had to surpress a yawn. But after about an hour, Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled. "That's enough theory, any questions? No? Great, now we're gonna do some group work. Please find yourselves a partner. Yes, Naruto, _one _and not _two _like in your usual team." Kakashi leaned back and buried his nose in his book.

Meanwhile, the class turned into chaos as everyone was running around to get to their partner or was yelling and waving. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba said "You gonna find a partner? If it's okay with you, me and Shino-kun will pair up." "Y-Yes, of course" I answered and looked around. Maybe... if I could find Naruto... Ah, there he was! He seemed to have an arguement with his two teammates. Well, Sakura and Naruto were shouting at each other and Sasuke shot them death glares. Sakura hit Naruto on the head but he just held both hands on the spot where a bump was about to form and continued shouting. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and said something I couldn't hear over the distance. Surprisingly, both fell silent, Naruto with a huge grin.

"Hey, Hinata" I turned to Kiba who was adressing me, "Are you okay? You can be with Shino if you want and I'll find someone else." "Ano... it's okay. But thank you." I bowed. Just as I was taking a deep breath and mentally preparing myself to go over to Naruto and ask him, Kakashi slammed his book shut and caused everyone to jump. He smiled and asked in a slightly bored voice: "Who doesn't have a partner yet?" I started to panic. Oh no, what if I was the only one who didn't have a partner?

"Hahahahaha, Sasuke-teme doesn't" Naruto shouted and pointed at him. Several girls immediately volunteered to leave their partner and pair up with Sasuke. He glared at Naruto and said coldly: "Shut up, dobe. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be with Sakura."

Kakashi sighed and interrupted their quarrel by asking: "Anyone else without a partner?" I lifted a shaking hand and wished I could sink into the ground when I felt everyone staring at me. "Fine, Hyuuga and Uchiha then" Kakashi decided with a shrug. What should I do? What should I do? I kneaded my hands desparately. I stole a glance at Naruto and Sakura. She didn't look satisfied, to put it nicely. Maybe I could change partners with her! "Anyone else?" Kakashi asked "No? Okay, I noted the pairs down and NO CHANGING!" Several people who didn't really like the partner they ended up with started shouting. I just sank into my chair. Kakashi's decision was made and he definitely wouldn't take it back.

"Everyone, listen! I'm going to explain your task now!" These words silenced the class easily.

.oOo.

"Yaaay, this practically means we've got a day off!" Naruto cheered as the students were pouring out of the classroom. His cheerful attitude brought a smile to my face. In that moment, Shino and Kiba walked past me and smiled too when they saw me. I guess they thought my smile ment that I was okay with my partner. I didn't want to shatter their illusions. "Ganbatte ne!" Kiba called and waved. "Let's go" a cold voice said and I just nodded and followed him without really facing him.

We walked through the streets of konoha for a while. Sasuke seemed to have a certain destination in mind so I just followed him. But after half an hour, my impatience was taking over. "U-Uchiha-san, where are we going?" "To the forest" he replied briefly. "B-But aren't we supposed to -" "Shut up." I did so immediately. There was no way I would argue with Uchiha Sasuke. I just kept following him quietly all the way through konohagakure and through the wood.

I noticed that we went even further than our secret training clearing and I felt kind of lost. The even ground became steeper and instead of mossy soil, stones covered the ground. We were walking up a hill. When we reached the top, I saw that there was a cliff on the other side of the hill. All over the hill, trees were growing and some crooked pines even buried their dry roots into the cliffside. But on the hilltop, right at the edge of the cliff, a huge, old chestnut tree grew.

Sasuke leaned his back against the rough trunk, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, not saying a single word all the time. I shrugged and decided to examine the old, majestic tree. Its circumference was impressive and the big, low branches were just perfect for climbing. That's when I noticed two little dents in one of the branches.

"There was a swing once, wasn't it?" I asked quietly, feeling melancholic without knowing why. I saw Sasuke nodding. "What happened?" "I took it off." His voice was cold and had this final touch to it. I knew I wasn't allowed to press the subject any further. Instead, I took out the paper Kakashi-sensei had handed us. On top of the paper, the task was written:

_To improve your ability of self-assessment, please perform your favourite leisure time activity and answer the following questions. Work in pairs._

_#1) Your partner's favourite leisure time activity:_

I read it again (even though I knew it by heart) and then I looked at Sasuke who hadn't moved at all. "Ano..." I said to catch his attention, "What you're doing... i-it does have something to do w-with our task, right?" "Of course." he answered, slightly irritated, "I don't care what you put it down as." After several minutes of pondering, I wrote 'meditation/chakra control'. It sounded reasonable enough. After all, this is Sasuke we're talking about. I read question #2 aloud: " '_Please estimate, for how long you can continuously do this_.' " "Che, this is stupid. I can stay like this until my body needs food. But for today, till sundown should be sufficient."

I almost let a groan slip. I really didn't want to be stuck here - with Sasuke of all people - until sundown. It was noon now... But on the other hand, I argued with myself, it was a beautiful and peaceful place. And Sasuke wasn't exactly the worst kind of company. Most of the time, it felt as if he wasn't even there and I liked being undisturbed. I think he thought the same about me.

I sat down on one of the big, gnarly roots next to Sasuke. "What is my favourite leisure time activity?" I wondered suddenly, feeling stupid because I really didn't know. Ikebana? I liked that a lot. But it was something I only did once in a while, on special occasions. I liked cooking, too, but mainly because I enjoyed tasty and cutely arranged meals. I spent most of my leisure time with training. "I like observing nature" I said out loud. And with a chuckle I added: "Even though I feel like Shikamaru-san with his cloud watching-obsession now."

.oOo.

It was true, Sasuke never grew tired of leaning against the tree trunk, processing who knows what train of thoughts. We barely spoke and sometimes I wasn't sure if he was still there. But after a few hours, I had grown so accustomed to his presence that I thought I'd always recognize his chakra from now on. Oddly enough, it didn't resemble the jerking current of fire or electricity and it wasn't cold like his demeanor but a soothing, steady warmth. That day, when we just sat there and let time pass us by, I wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Hey, look, the sun is setting" he said suddenly. I had been lost in thoughts, my head hung in a relaxed way, my eyes on the grass between my legs. Now I lifted my gaze - and gasped.

**A/N**: Alesha: Cliffhanger, lol. I've always wanted to do this, I hope you're not mad at me for leaving you like this... xD (But I suppose you will be because I'll probably need lots of time for the next chapter, too. My bad conscience gives me a hard time but since university keeps me as busy as a slave there's nothing I can do. T.T )

Sasuke-kun: It's 2 a m! ::taps foot impatiently:: Go to bed, you crazy girl, or you'll fall asleep in your lecture tomorrow. ... Not that I care.

Alesha: See? I don't care either! xD I wanna finish the new chapter. ::hurries off to upload::


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The secret of the moon

_"Hey, look, the sun is setting" he said suddenly. I had been lost in thoughts, my head hung in a relaxed way, my eyes on the grass between my legs. Now I lifted my gaze - and gasped._

There was a huge, fiery red sharingan in the sky.

That's what I thought for the fraction of a second. Then my rationality kicked in and I realized it was just the sun setting, a few birds had been flying past the red orb at the exact moment I had looked up and created the image of spinning tomoe.

I knew my mind had played a trick on me but my heart was racing nevertheless. I felt Sasuke's curious gaze on me and turned away, pretending to follow the patterns of colour which the setting sun painted across the sky, from blazing red to purple to deep, calm blue. There, in the midst of the blue the moon was already up. It was close to a full moon but didn't have that sharp silver light of the full moon yet.

It's strange how you just look at things sometimes and then your mind starts wandering on its own. I thought that the moon looked a bit like my Byakugan. "The bright midday sun in its blue sky is what gives the moon the power to shine." I mumbled. I didn't notice I was speaking my thoughts out aloud. "And the moon chases after the sun. But they never meet, that sun and the moon. Maybe... maybe they're not meant to be." With my head up to look at the sky, I turned again slowly to look at the Sharingan sun. "It's the evening sun keeping the moon company..."

"Oi! Speak louder if you've got something to say." Sasuke's voice interrupted my toughts. His form was a dark silhouette against the setting sun and his outlines were illuminated in red. As I looked at him, a smile formed on my lips and I knew that the sunlight hid my blush well. I felt calm and secure then.

"A-Ano... would you like to come to my house? We could h-have some tea... or I'll cook something..." My voice trailed off but I mustered up the courage to add (knowing that I would probably offend him): "B-Because then you're n-not alone all the time." "Che. What's wrong with being alone? That's less people annoying me." "But... there's nothing wrong w-with a little company now and then, either." I said speaking up again.

"Fine." "Really?!" I brightened up. "Yeah..." "O-Okay, come with me!" Happily, I grabbed his hand and headed home, pulling him along all the way before he could change his mind.

.oOo.

As we arrived, Hanabi answered the door and gave Sasuke a once-over. "Oi, Nee-chan, who's that? He's hot. But why are you holding his hand?" I let go immediately and muttered "Sorry" to Sasuke but he didn't notice. He was glaring at Hanabi and snapped: "And I thought the Hyuuga were well-bred." "I could say the same about you, Uchiha!" she retorted, "But I guess when you're the last you don't have to care about manners." A shocked cry escaped my lips "Hanabi! Apologize! Th-That was really mean!"

But instead of listening to me she got into a fighting stance. Sasuke followed immediately. Hanabi's Byakugan flared and I could sense Sasuke tense up as I ran between them with outstretched hands to hold both of them at bay. "H-Hanabi, please stop it. You can't fight him, h-he's our guest!" This word finally seemed to have an effect. My sister lowered her arms and pouted. "Awww, maaan. Yeah, okay. Well, at least he's a hottie!" She stuck out her tongue at him and jumped off.

"I am very sorry!" I said with my face covered in my hands because I was so embarrassed by Hanabi's rude behaviour that I didn't dare to look at him. "Hn. So... will you show me your room or what?" "Eep! It's... it's not tidy. B-But we could go to the t-tea room." Oh no... Why had I left my room in a mess today of all days? He didn't comment on my growing embarrassment but I couldn't help worrying about what kind of impression he had of the Hyuuga family by now.

We reached the paper door to the tea room and I slid it open. "Please, sit down." I said gesturing towards the big, soft cushions on the floor. "I'll bring the tea."

After a few minutes I came back, expertly balancing a tray with a teapot, two teacups and a little bowl of sugar. "I like s-serving tea!" I explained with a shy smile and placed the tray on the polished table. While I poured the tea and and added some sugar in my cup I hummed softly. "W-Would you like sugar, too?" He threw me a disgusted look. "No. I hate sweet stuff." "O-Oh!" I lowered my eyes to look at the swirling green liquid in my cup but then I stole a glanze at the dark haired boy's profile. He was taking a careful sip of the hot tea with almost closed eyes. I think he didn't dislike my tea. We sat in silence until we both had finished our cups. "Thanks" he said and placed his cup back on the tray. "Ah! You're welcome! I-I'm glad you liked it." I bowed.

We stayed silent for a while, lost in our own thoughts. I remembered how afraid I had been of him at first. Now I felt relaxed. With him around, I could just be me. He didn't treat me as the Hyuuga heiress. And I believed that even though he did see all my faults, he saw my strengths, too. With a person like him around, I think I could face the world. He had already given me the courage to face my father.

Suddenly, I remembered the words he had said right before my fight with my father: _"Go home! And don't come here anymore!" _

"W-would you mind me coming to the forest for t-training, again?" I asked timidly and avoided eye contact. "Why?" he asked with gritted teeth. I kneaded my fingers and searched for words. As I stole a glance at him, I saw that he was unusually gloomy and defensive. It reminded me of how he had been when he had said he didn't want me to come anymore. There must be something on his mind he couldn't share with anybody. My shoulders sagged. "...I won't bother you." "Hn." he shrugged it off, "You've done so before. Going to my clearing in the forest, I mean. Why ask my permission now?"

I shrugged helplessly. Because it seemed like the right thing to do? Because he had said I shouldn't go there anymore? Because I hoped he might take those words back? Because it was the closest I could get to saying "I want to be by your side"...?

"Che, do whatever you want. I won't be there anymore, anyway." He was dead serious, I could tell from the tone of his voice. Suddenly, fear turned my stomach into a squirming mess and I couldn't even move as he stood up and left without a word. I just knew something bad would happen soon.

**A/N: **Alesha: I'm back. I hope you still remember me... It's been ages since my last update. I guess I had a damned writer's block. ::sobs:: But I wanted to pull through. I want to finish this story. LAST CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.

Ano... ::shy:: This chapter right here is dedicated to **redquicksilver** whose sweet comments and heaps of virtual pastries kept me going! Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (important, please read)**: I started writing this story years ago. I know that incredibly much has happened in the manga since shippuuden but I tried to not let it influence this story. Because it takes place BEFORE the timeswap which is important for this last chapter.

My last update was two years ago, I think. I want to say "thank you" in advance to everyone who is still interested in this story. The part in italics at the beginning of this chapter is taken from chap 11 to help you remember what happened last.

I've never been good at ending things, and I'm quite sure this doesn't meet your expectations. But I had this ending planned out all along, I just never new how to put it into words.

Chapter 12: Letting Go

_"W-would you mind me coming to the forest for t-training, again?" I asked timidly and avoided eye contact. "Why?" he asked with gritted teeth. I kneaded my fingers and searched for words. As I stole a glance at him, I saw that he was unusually gloomy and defensive. It reminded me of how he had been when he had said he didn't want me to come anymore. There must be something on his mind he couldn't share with anybody. My shoulders sagged. "...I won't bother you." "Hn." he shrugged it off, "You've done so before. Going to my clearing in the forest, I mean. Why ask my permission now?"_

_I shrugged helplessly. Because it seemed like the right thing to do? Because he had said I shouldn't go there anymore? Because I hoped he might take those words back? Because it was the closest I could get to saying "I want to be by your side"...?_

_"Che, do whatever you want. I won't be there anymore, anyway." He was dead serious, I could tell from the tone of his voice. Suddenly, fear turned my stomach into a squirming mess and I couldn't even move as he stood up and left without a word. I just knew something bad would happen soon._

.oOo.

He wasn't at the clearing the next day. Since I had woken up, I had thought about whether I would see him again or not. I couldn't shake off the anxiety that was gnawing at my insides. He had behaved so strange and distant the past days. But I knew it was too early to worry. There had been other times when he didn't train at the clearing daily and just because he didn't show up today didn't mean I had to panic. "I'll wait for tomorrow and see if he comes" I thought and wandered around in the wood aimlessly.

I wondered why I missed him so much. He had never been really nice to me, more than once his words had hurt me. But he had his own way of caring about people and bringing out the best in them. But you could only see that part of him if you chose to look behind his stoic mask carefully.

So I probably couldn't call him my best friend but he was a person who had seen my true colours. He knew my weaknesses and strengths and he accepted me. Simply for that I was grateful. Besides, I could still remember that time when we sat under the big tree, just staring into the sunset, and I had felt his warming chakra. The weird thing was that the last person with such a chakra had been my mum. It gave me this feeling of being _at home_. I was afraid of loosing this feeling once again. And it haunted me and made the thought that something bad would happen even worse.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. Instead, I ran through all our conversations in my mind again, trying to find a clue to what his intentions could be. But I couldn't come up with anything. He had never dropped the slightest hint. That could only mean it was something painfully obvious. Something every one of us in Konoha should have forseen and prevented.

.oOo.

"You're leaving, r-right?"

"You're not going to stop me." It was something in between a threat and a question. His eyes bored into mine. Slowly, his eye colour turned to red and the Sharingan started spinning. It was more than words could express because at that moment he had his defence down deliberately. He knew I could activate my Byakugan. The clashing powers of our bloodlines would blow out his fuse instantly. He would faint and I could drag him back to Konoha, hand him to the Hokage and he would be locked away. I stared into his spinning eyes for what seemed like an eternity and tried to make a decision.

Almost imperceptibly, I shook my head and closed my eyes. The veins which had been swelling around my eyes vanished and I had to choke back tears. The decision was made. There was no turning back now. When I opened my eyes again, I forced myself to smile despite the thought that letting him go might be a big mistake. "Y-You've already chosen your way. A-And as much as I want to, I'm not the one to d-decide this."

"Hinata..." he cleared his throat. I lowered my gaze. I knew I was on the verge of crying. "I-I'm an idiot for letting you go. I sh-should be selfish just this one t-time." His gaze bored into my head and forced me to lift my chin so that I looked him straight in the eyes. "Hinata, you are one of the strongest persons I've ever met." I shook my head. Then I took a deep breath and gathered all my determination to be able to say the next words: "W-when you come back, I will be!" I smiled again but this time the tears betrayed me and ran down my cheeks. I wiped at them with the back of my hand.

"Sasuke..." I slowly reached up to place my hand on his shoulder. I remembered the first time we had met in the forest. He had fallen unconscious into the lake and I had dragged him out. That was when I had discovered the mark on his neck. It was the place where my hand was resting now. Of course I blushed the instance I touched him because I was always awkward in such a close proximity. But it didn't feel so bad. It was just Sasuke, he had seen me blushing over stupid things a thousand times. I liked the way my stomach tingled a bit. Maybe it was just my imagination but I thought I could feel his heartbeat pulse calmly under my fingertips. "D-Do you remember w-when we did that assignment for school? We sat under y-your tree on the cliff in the f-forest. Don't ever forget th-that there was a swing on that tree once." He remained silent, unmoving. Behind him, a red evening sun was setting, tinting our skins just like that day in the forest.

We stayed like this until the light faded. Maybe he remembered it as well. He didn't put his arm around me and he didn't push me away either. But it was okay like this. When he was there, I didn't need anything else. I just needed him to be there. I accepted the distance of about an inch between us, I knew he didn't just let anyone get this close to him. I liked the feel of his chakra flow and wondered if it would still be the same on our next encounter, whenever that might be.

But I was already thinking too far ahead. Now, he was about to leave, and I knew it. So I stared at his face to imprint his red eyes into my memory - those eyes I had been afraid of at first. "W-when you come back, I'll be here. And n-no matter who you will be then, I'll accept you." His eyes were unreadable when he answered. "Don't make promises you can't keep. I've had enough of those." And then he loosened my arm, it fell limp to my side, and I let him go.

.oOo.

He was gone. The full moon illuminated the path that led to the gates of Konoha. The shadows danced at my feet and a gentle breeze played with the strands of my hair. It was such a beautiful late summer night. I don't know how long I stood there. I stared at the path that had swallowed him and thought about my promise. I was frozen to the spot, frozen but warm at the same time. "Please come back safey" I whispered. I've never felt so whole and so broken.


End file.
